The Rainbow after the Rain
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Life hasn't been easy for Miyuki Yoarashi but she's managed up until now. With the most recent disappearance of her best human friend and the challenges of studying and paying for her own education, her limits are tested. When tragedy strikes, will she be able to begin again or will she fall? With the help of her well meaning cousin and a new friend, she just might make it.


Hello, as you can see, my name is Emi Hinote and it's so nice to be back and writing fanfiction again after disappearing for forever and a day. **I do not own Pokemon.** I hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

I long for days that have long passed. When I was still a small child and could rely on my parents for happiness. When my siblings and I would spend days down by the seaside or in the nearby woods, playing without a care in the world. When my paternal grandparents would invite us over for tea and smiles. I long for the days when my father was still there to tell me to keep my chin up, that everything would be alright and that the bullies would one day come to regret everything they had done. The peaceful days my mother would sit with my siblings and I in her arms on the wraparound porch to just watch the rain fall and the water Pokémon play. Those high energy days that my brother would take me to watch Pokémon contests or performances done by the gym leaders on the mainland. The quiet days where my sister would just sit with me in the family library and read to me.

I miss the days when my family was still complete.

My grandparents died when I was 4. They had been very old and very sick so their passing was one to be expected. Nobody wanted them to suffer anymore. So I suppose it was to their benefit in a way.

My parents joined them the following year when I was 5. Mom had fallen ill and Dad was murdered in the city where he worked. Dad had been the first to go. He never made it back home from work and I can still remember my mom's screams when Officer Jenny came to our home to tell us. I was still very young so they assumed that I couldn't understand. Dad wouldn't be alone for very long. Not long after his funeral, mom got sick and she joined him two months later.

Following them was my big brother, Hiroshi. I was 7 when he died. He had followed our father into the city. Hiroshi was poisoned by the woman that he loved. I never liked her and she knew that. My older sister and I had lived with Hiroshi in that big city for 2 years before she killed him. She always complained about the fact that my sister and I were there and that Hiroshi was always busy. My sister never thought anything about her complaints, but I never suspected that she would kill my brother. Most people, including my own sister, tell me that I was mistaken when I saw that woman slip a powder into my brother's drink the night before his death.

After Hiroshi's death, my older sister and I returned to our family home. The house was definitely quieter now that it was just my older sister, Mitsuko, and I. Sure our parents and Hiroshi's Pokémon were there to keep up company as well but it was still much quieter than it had been when I was still young. Mitsuko gave up competitive battling to take care of me. She was only 16 and I was 7.

So she became the assistant of a local Pokémon Professor. He was not as well known as Oak, Elm, Birch, Juniper, or Sycamore but he still was pretty famous as both a trainer and professor. He helped us get readjusted back into that small island town that we left for 2 years.

...Well...he tried to help us get readjusted. Mitsuko is kind, sweet, and a perfect lady. She loves to smile and she - like everybody else on that island - was a psychic. Our brother had been a psychic as well as our mother. My father and I on the other hand were of the opposite type.

They called us dark types, just like the Pokémon. The kids at school always tried to make me feel ashamed for being a "dark type." The other adults in town always tried to same to me. Nobody ever did it to my dad, they were all scared of him. They say that "dark types" release a dark aura whenever angry, just like a dark pulse on their psychic plane. It hurts them and because of that they try to make us feel ashamed of our "dark" typing. My father always told me otherwise. He said that our family has been dark type for ages and that it was nothing to be ashamed of and most importantly, it was something I should be proud of.

I suppose that he would be happy to know that I am proud of it. When I was old enough be start my journey as a trainer, or rather, as a Pokémon Coordinator, I made it clear to everybody that I wanted to specialize in dark types. I cannot say that it improved my popularity in town but it certainly caused a reaction. But so long as Mitsuko was there, nobody tried anything. As kind, sweet, and polite as Mitsuko is, she is still an incredibly powerful trainer and an even scarier psychic. Before she gave up competitive battling, she was offered the position of frontier brain in Kanto but she turned it down saying that her heart and home were in Johto still.

But my own Pokemon journey was not as long as either of my siblings. Money was and still is very tight. Though she thinks that I don't know, I have watched my sister sitting at the kitchen table trying to balance our budget to make ends meet. We were very lucky that the town we lived in wasn't going to charge us for our family home. It was ours and the land it was on had belonged to our family for centuries. Our family had owned that land long before the town had even been established so according to the council, it was only right that it be handed over to my sister. The inheritance from our parents won't kick in until we're 21. But lucky for us, though we would prefer to have our brother, Hiroshi had will away his small fortune to us when he died. The age requirement for that was 18. When my sister turned 18, she received half of Hiroshi's money, the other half was mine. That helped a little bit but it still wasn't going to be enough if I wanted to try for the Grand Festival that I had qualified for. The money was enough to take care of the bills, take care of all the Pokemon that lived with us, and take care of the basic necessities for the two of us.

I gave up on my dream to become a top coordinator months before the Grand Festival when my sister and I sat down to talk. I remember her trying so hard to not say that I couldn't compete because we didn't have the money, not knowing that I knew. I remember what I did back then. I smiled at her, fighting back all my tears.

"Don't worry Onee-Chan, I didn't even want to compete in the Grand Festival anyways."

I remember the relieved smile on her face when I said that. I was glad that she was so relieved and that she was happy. But couldn't help but hate both my sister and myself. Those words had violently ripped out my heart and tore my dreams to shreds. The following year weeks before summer holiday would start, my sister sat me down similarly as she had done before the Grand Festival. It was a similar topic but this time it was about me traveling as a trainer. Once again, I smiled back at my sister.

"Don't worry Onee-Chan, I think I would prefer to take summer class this year instead of going on another journey. I want to advance my education."

I hated school. It wasn't because of the subject matter, it was because of the students. Psychics like everybody else on that island. I was picked on in school by both my teachers and fellow students and had been looking forward to the summer holiday when I could go out and travel to a different region and explore. I never told my sister about the bullying; she didn't need to know. All she needed to know were my grades, the bullying I could hide. It hurt to know that I wouldn't be able to escape the island that year but it made my sister smile and that was all that mattered.

School was painful as the bullying just got worse and worse. I graduated high school when I was 12. Even before I became a Coordinator, I used to take tons of extra courses during the summer and those two years that I spent learning at a mainland school advanced me further than similar schools on the island. But no matter how bad the bullying got, I wouldn't dare say a word about it to Mitsuko. She was already stressed enough with her job as a Professor's aide to have to deal with the knowledge that her little sister was unhappy. So I just faked a smile and endured.

College was okay. I still wished that I had been able to go out and explore the Pokémon world a little more and luckily the summer before I started my fall semester my sister had informed me that I could travel if I wanted to. I was gone in a heartbeat. I had crammed two regions of exploring into those two months, Hoenn and Sinnoh. I caught as many new Pokemon as I could so that I would be able to remember the journey. That was the summer I was finally able to meet a distant relative of ours from our mother's side. He was our cousin who lived in Sinnoh who lived on an island called Iron Island. His name was Riley and he was an amazingly strong trainer. I had known about Riley before that meeting and we often sent letters to each other but that trip was the first time that I had ever met Riley in person.

Riley was just like Hiroshi in so many ways it was almost frightening. They were both steel type specialist and incredibly brilliant. At that point, Riley was working on his doctoral thesis in both geology and information management but he still found time to train with his pokemon as an Aura Guardian which was really cool! He was 3 years younger than Mitsuko but I swear that he is stronger that her and that if they were to battle, Riley would surely win. His main Pokémon is a Lucario and he seemed to really care about both me and my sister. Before I left, he gave me a Riolu egg saying that when it hatched, Riolu would be able to protect me from the bullies. I was shocked that he knew since even Mitsuko didn't know. I remember crying for the first time in years that day and Riley just hugging me and telling me that everything was going to be okay.

That summer I also met someone whom I wanted to meet again. Now that I was journeying again, my sister couldn't say "no" to one of my favorite hobbies, cave exploring. Most of my trip around Hoenn involved exploring caves and tunnels, finding all sorts of neat objects there such as nuggets and evolutionary stones. Now I might be decent with books and at school, I rocked but when it came to actually being outside...I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box. I went to explore the victory road cave thinking that I could just use the excuse of exploring and stone gathering as a method of getting out of battle.

Dear Ho-Oh, I was wrong.

I couldn't get a single moment of peace. It was battle after battle and my Pokémon were all getting worn out and knocked out. I ended running out of revives, potions, super potions, and hyper potions within my first 3 hours in that cave. It was when my final pokemon, who was both my strongest and first pokemon as well as my best friend, a female shiny Umbreon that I called Kyoshu fainted did I know I was screwed. Even as I ran towards the cave entrance where I came in, people still challenged me to battle though I was out of usable Pokémon. A couple of them had ganged up on me just as I was making the final turn and cornered me; I had never been so scared in my life.

That was when my savior came. I remember watching him take on all those trainers quickly and chasing them off with his Metagross and Aggron. He helped me leave that cave and get to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy and her Chansey healed my Pokémon. He stayed with me and we talked for many hours about stones and cave exploring after he found out my reason for being in that cave. All I know about that silver haired teen was that his name was Steven. I haven't seen him since then. Though that trip did officially end when Aron and Beldum joined my team.

The four years of my bachelor's degree were uneventful for the most part thought I did gain a friend. I studied biochemistry and psychiatry and in the end, received a degree for both. The friend I made was the younger cousin, almost younger brother of the professor my sister worked with, and his name is Itsuki Katon. The Katon family was one of the largest, most powerful family on that island. At the university, Itsuki was studying to be a Pokémon Professor just like his cousin while his younger brother was a traveling trainer.

Even though he was a psychic and I was a dark type, Itsuki and I became best friends. He was my only human friend on that island for the longest time until his cousin, the professor, became my friend as well. Having a friend like Itsuki made dealing with everyone a whole lot easier. It was nice to finally be able to visit the graves of my parents and brother and tell them about my new friend.

Itsuki was the one who convinced me to attend medical school during my third year in the bachelor's program. I wasn't sure if I should have attended at that point. Medical School was really expensive and I wasn't sure if my sister and I would be able to pay for it. But Itsuki, the conniving fool that he is, had already spoken to my sister and convinced her to allow me to attend. Apparently she already had it somewhere in the back of her mind that maybe I should be the one to continue the legacy left by our grandfather, father, and older brother. Grandfather had been a pediatrician, Dad was the lead surgeon of a hospital, and our brother had been a pharmacist.

Exams went well and now I am studying to be a human doctor at a school in Alto Mare, still within the Johto Region. During the school week, I call my small apartment near the university home. One the weekends, I teleport back to my sister with the help of her Gardevoir. That was how it was my first and second year of school. During the winter or summer holiday, I would work as a gym trainer for the Johto League that could be thrown anywhere. I could be in Violet City one day and Blackthorne the next if they so choose to.

But during my second year, Itsuki was called in the International Police. They convinced him, a studying Pokemon Professor, to become a G-man. Worst part was that because of the assignment he was he had to disappear without telling anyone. The Professor and I only know because Itsuki trusts us for some reason and he still contacts us. His family only know that he's off doing research in a region far away and can't contact them.

My third year is about to start and I really hope that Itsuki is alright wherever he is. I haven't heard from him in weeks and I'm starting to get really worried. I hope that he's alright.


End file.
